


He Didn't Go Alone

by moneyofthemind



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Wander over Yonder - Freeform, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post by @little-black-cube-of-sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Go Alone

The sun was going down.

Its bronze rays shone brightly on the white sand, its light dancing off of the waves that caressed the beach.

“You alright, buddy?”

Sylvia’s voice broke the calm, pulling Wander from his daze. He slowly uncurled his legs from beneath him, and sat flat on the gritty beach, but didn’t offer a response.

“I know you’re upset, Wander, but… we gotta keep going. Beep Boop would hav-”

“He was alone, Syl.”

Sylvia stopped, her sentence hanging in the air, until the waves seemed to carry it off into their depths.

“What?”

Wander looked out into the setting sun. His eyes stung, and he rubbed them with another sniff.

“Lil’ Beep Boop was all alone out there. They died alone, Syl.”

A tiny tear leaked from his eyes, its trail glistening before it dropped into the sand.

“They died all on their lonesome. I should have helped, I-I should have… I should have held on, Syl. Then maybe… maybe lil’ Beep would be here now.” His voice wavered, and squeaked into silence.

Sylvia stepped over to Wander’s side and sat beside him. “Never say that. Never say you could have changed a thing. That little bot would have dragged you away with him, and then where would you be?”

“I’d be with Beep Boop.”

“You’d be dead, Wander.”

Silence cut like a knife. Wander felt his vision go blurry and the tears rolled down his face.

“A-at least… at least Boop w-wouldn’t have went al-alone Syl. At least I wo-would have been there with ‘em.” He scrubbed at his eyes, trying in vain to brush the tears away.

“Oh, Wander.”

Sylvia curled up around the little nomad, whose hiccups of sorrow surrounded the two of them.

From her protective hug, the zbornak stared in apathy at a little paper on the ground, half-buried in the sand.

Wander’s grinning face shone up from the black and white photos, Beep Boop’s tiny lens shining beside him.

They had found it yesterday, when they went up in an orbble to get a scenic view of the planet. The little paper had floated forlornly in space, the only thing around for miles.

Wander hadn’t let go of it.

Until now.

The little nomad hiccupped and sobbed in Sylvia’s embrace, who only curled tighter around him.

“He didn’t go alone, Wander.”

Sylvia reached over and plucked the pictures from the sand as Wander’s sobs died down. She gently pushed the pictures into his line of sight, and his shaking hands took them once more.

“You were with him. All the way.”

He stared down at the little strip of photos, before a shaky smile broke his face. He pulled the pictures to his chest and cried softly.

Sylvia held him close, and watched the sun go down in front of them.

She sent up a prayer to the little robot, letting her silent pleas go up into the evening air with Wander’s pained cries.

‘I hope you went happy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/139014193876/he-didnt-go-alone


End file.
